


Four Bugs And A Nest-Wide Chatroom: What Will Happen?

by PG (PG_13)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No plot whatsoever, Other, also i have no idea what im doing, also only tagging main characters for now, and quirrel doesnt understand the internet, because i havent even played the game myself, but hornets fucking pissed, but my friend is supplying me knowledge, ghost and gang just running a chatroom together, so a lot of shit is going to go down, thk doesnt even help run because theyre depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PG_13/pseuds/PG
Summary: Ghost takes it upon themselves to organize a chatroom in order to connect Hallownest together and potentially strengthen bonds between the factions. But like that's going to go well.Note: This is perhaps the most silliest, noncanoncal Hollow Knight fanfiction ever written, and it should be seen as such. Expect finniky characterization, half-baked humor, and a couple laughs.





	Four Bugs And A Nest-Wide Chatroom: What Will Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend of mine (who is also my co-writer in crime) decided to introduce me to this funky little game called 'Hollow Knight'. You can see how that has led me to write this here fanfic alongside with them, questioning myself as I upload this and wondering 'Is this totally worth it'? (Spoiler: It totally is worth it). Frankly, this is mostly for laughs with our beloved characters (because we need it with a game as tragic as this).
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this clusterfuck of a fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing this clusterfuck of a fanfic.

 

-> _Muffet has joined the chat!_

_- >Quirrel has joined the chat! _

_- >ThatHK has joined the chat! _

 

 **[Muffet]** Hello?

 **[Quirrel]** Ah, hello! Who are you?

 **[Muffet]** I’m Hornet. And you must be Quirrel.

 **[Quirrel]** Oh, hello Hornet! And it is indeed me!  It’s nice to see that you’re here too.

 **[Quirrel]** Why is your name ‘Muffet’?

 **[Muffet]** I couldn’t think of an username at the time I made this account, so I had Ghost choose one for me.

 **[Muffet]** They said that it would fit well for me, so I’m using it. Not that I’m entirely sure what it means, but Ghost said not to worry about it too much.

 **[Quirrel]** Ah, how nice of you to take their suggestion to heart. It’s a nice username, even if I don’t understand it myself.

 **[Quirrel]** Is that them under ‘ThatHK’?

 **[ThatHK]** no.

 **[Quirrel]** Oh?

 **[Muffet]** Are you _The_ Hollow Knight?

 **[ThatHK]** yes.

 **[Quirrel]** How exciting! THE Hollow Knight is in our presence at this very moment! It’s nice to meet you, too!

 **[Muffet]** Oh.

 **[Muffet]** Great.

 **[Muffet]** It’s nice to see you again, sibling.

 **[ThatHK]** the feeling is mutual.

 **[Muffet]** But then where’s Ghost? I have a few questions to ask them about this… chatroom? Is that what we’re in right now?

 **[Quirrel]** I do believe we are in one right now, yes. They told me a bit about it when they offered me the link to here.

 **[Quirrel]** Although they only sent me the link with no explanation.

 **[Muffet]** Hm, they told me to do that as well.

 **[ThatHK]** same.

 **[Muffet]** I suppose I’ll just ask them more about it once they get online.

 **[Muffet]** Is that the correct term? ‘Online’?

 **[Quirrel]** I do think so! I’m not very familiar with technology myself, so I can’t be too sure you’re correct.

 **[Muffet]** If it’s close enough, I’ll take it.

 **[Muffet]** So, while we’re waiting for Ghost to join the chatroom so that they can explain what we’re all doing here.

 **[Muffet]** How are you both doing today?

 **[Quirrel]** I’m doing just fine today, thank you for asking.

 **[ThatHK]** im fine, thanks.

 **[ThatHK]** how about you?

 **[Muffet]** I’ve been doing fine as well today, thank you.

 **[Muffet]** Have you two done anything interesting lately?

 **[Quirrel]** Nothing too interesting. I’ve merely been doing as I normally do: explore as much of Hallownest as I can and record all my findings.

 **[Muffet]** Oh, nice. Have you found anything new?

 **[Quirrel]** Not particularly, no. But perhaps I’ll find a new rock formation that’s worthy of history yet!

 **[Quirrel]** And what have you done lately, Hornet?

 **[Muffet]** The usual.

 **[Quirrel]** Which is?

 **[Muffet]** The _usual_.

 **[Quirrel]** Hm. Care to explain?

 **[Muffet]** No.

 **[Quirrel]** I see.

 **[Quirrel]** What about you, Hollow Knight?

 **[ThatHK]** ive been learning how to do things with one hand.

 **[ThatHK]** that sent later than i wanted.

 **[Quirrel]** It’s alright. It must be very difficult having to do everyday tasks with one hand.

 **[ThatHK]** it is.

 **[Quirrel]** I’m sure that you’ll get used to it. Anything else that’s been going on with you?

 **[ThatHK]** ive been speaking to my siblings.

_- > [notsolittleknight] has joined the chat! _

**[Quirrel]** Well, speak of the wyrm.

 **[Quirrel]** My friend, is that you?

 **[notsolittleknight]** :D

 **[Quirrel]** Ah, it is you!

 **[ThatHK]** hi.

 **[Quirrel]** We've been looking for you.

 **[Muffet** ] Oh, welcome.

 **[Muffet]** As Quirrel says, we’ve been looking for you.

 **[notsolittleknight]** :0?

 **[Muffet]** Yes, you.

 **[Muffet]** Can you explain what we’re doing here? I’m not entirely sure what purpose we have in this chatroom.

 **[notsolittleknight]** ;)

 **[Muffet]** What does that mean? I'm not very familiar with the use of emojis.

 **[Quirrel]** Perhaps it's them trying to convey a mischievous message of sorts?

 **[Quirrel]** Is that what you're saying, my friend?

 **[notsolittleknight]** :)

 **[Quirrel]** I suppose that means ‘Yes’.

 **[Muffet]** Okay.

 **[Muffet]** Could you tell us what it is? With words?

 **[notsolittleknight]** :/

 **[Quirrel]** No?

 **[notsolittleknight]** :)

 **[Muffet]** Oh goddamnit.

 **[notsolittleknight]**  :P

 **[Muffet]** Ghost! That isn't helpful.

 **[Muffet]** Can you at least give us a hint?

 **[notsolittleknight]** :)

 

_- > [notsolittleknight] made [Muffet] a moderator! _

_- > [notsolittleknight] made [Quirrel] a moderator! _

_- > [notsolittleknight] made [ThatHK] a moderator! _

 

 **[Muffet]** What?

 **[ThatHK]** what?

 **[Quirrel]** What?

 **[notsolittleknight]** you're it.

 **[Muffet]** For what?

 **[Quirrel]** Could you, perhaps, clarify it a little more?

 **[notsolittleknight]** answer these riddles three and the answer i shall give to thee.

 **[Quirrel]** Hm.

 **[Muffet]** Okay.

 **[Muffet]** Do I need to challenge you _again_ to get the answer? Because I will. I’m not that far from you.

 **[notsolittleknight]** :'D

 **[Muffet]** Is that a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’?

 **[notsolittleknight]** :/

 **[Muffet]** No? Then tell us.

 **[notsolittleknight]** the answer you crave lies beyond the grave, and should you not misbehave then the key to solve this mystery i shall grant to thee.

 **[Muffet]** You know I’m serious about challenging you again, right? I’m only a walk or two away.

 **[Muffet]** In fact, let me go retrieve my nail.

 **[notsolittleknight]** okay, fine. you’re my moderators for this chatroom. for the love of wyrm, please don’t come to my house.

 **[notsolittleknight]** i just got in bed, i don’t want to get out to fight you.

 **[Muffet]** Thank you, sibling.

 **[Quirrel]** Thank you, my friend. But do you mind explaining what a ‘moderator’ is, and why you need us to be them?

 **[notsolittleknight]** well i thought that it’d be a good idea for hallownest to stay connected, even though it’s divided.

 **[notsolittleknight]** so i made this chatroom so that everyone knows what’s going on with everyone else, and maybe get to know each other a little better so that they won’t be as hostile to each other.

 **[Muffet]** That makes sense, yeah.

 **[Muffet]** But why did you chose _us_ specifically to be moderators?

 **[notsolittleknight]** because you’re my friends. well, quirrel, it’s because you’re my friend.

 **[notsolittleknight]** hornet, it’s because you and the hollow knight are my siblings and i thought making sure this chatroom run smoothly as a family would be good for ✨ family bonding ✨.

 **[Muffet]** No.

 **[notsolittleknight]** yes.

 **[Muffet]** _No._

 **[notsolittleknight]** yes.

 **[Muffet]** Absolutely not.

 **[Quirrel]** Hornet, please calm down for a moment and think this through.

 **[Quirrel]** Family bonding may help you ease the tension you have between you and them.

 **[notsolittleknight]** please. ✨ family bonding ✨ is important.

 **[Muffet]** I've thought it through enough, Quirrel.

 **[Muffet]** And I've decided that it's important if it's with _you_ , and you alone, Ghost.

 **[notsolittleknight]** but you haven't had the chance to talk with them. i know you'll like them if you had the chance to do something with them and this is it.

 **[ThatHK]** i really dont mind if hornets not okay with it.

 **[ThatHK]** its fine.

 **[Muffet]** They said it was alright, end of story.  

 **[notsolittleknight]** no! we're all bonding whether you like it or not, we need it.

 **[Muffet]** Hmph.

 **[Muffet]** You know what?

 **[Muffet]** I'm dropping by for a visit.

 **[Muffet]** You should set up the table for me, sibling.

 

_- > [Muffet] has logged out of the chat! _

 

 **[notsolittleknight]** I don't want to get out of bed.

 **[notsolittleknight]** oh wyrm.

 **[Quirrel]** Well, what an interesting turn of events.

 **[Quirrel]** My friend, could you explain what being a moderator is real quickly?

 **[notsolittleknight]** oh yeah, right.

 **[notsolittleknight]** all you have to do is just enforce some balance here so that it isn't total anarchy.

 **[notsolittleknight]** so as a mod you can silence people, ban people for some time, all that stuff.

 **[Quirrel]** So like a ruler over a vast land?

 **[notsolittleknight]** if that helps you remember, then yes pretty much.

 **[notsolittleknight]** just don't abuse it.

 **[Quirrel]** Alright, I'll make sure we don't.

 **[notsolittleknight]** now i gotta go, i gotta get ready for hornet.

 **[ThatHK]** is she going to challenge you again?

 **[notsolittleknight]** yeah she's going to challenge me again.

 **[notsolittleknight]** even though i'm in bed right now.  

 **[ThatHK]** good luck.

 **[notsolittleknight]** :)

_- > [notsolittleknight] has logged out of the chat! _

 

 **[Quirrel]** I hope Hornet doesn't catch them off guard with her not-so ambush.

 **[ThatHK]** yeah.

 **[ThatHK]** but theyll be fine.

 **[Quirrel]** Indeed they will. They're quite the seasoned warrior by now, they'll be able to match Hornet's speed.

 **[ThatHK]** yeah.

 **[ThatHK]** uh.

 **[Quirrel]** Hm? What is it, friend?

 **[ThatHK]** should i

 **[ThatHK]** well we

 **[ThatHK]** log out?

 **[Quirrel]** Well, it is rather late in the evening. So perhaps we should. I hope to see you in the morning when I log on.

 **[Quirrel]** Good night, my friend.

 **[ThatHK]** yeah.

 **[ThatHK]** good night.

 

_- > Quirrel has logged out of the chat! _

_- > [ThatHK] has logged out of the chat! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this glorious clusterfuck, and leave a kudo or two if you liked it THAT much.


End file.
